Fletcher: The princess of the sun
by nalu wedding
Summary: A kingdom on the sun throws their only child away, and then the whole kingdom falls. She ends up living and being raised in fairy tail with the absoulute need and want of fire. she sticks to natsu and lucy like glue. But what happens when a small living portion of the fallen kingdom of Sundolian comes and tries to take Fletcher from her new life and home? Nalu fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! Sorry it's been like forever since I put the other stories up. But I've been busy and I kind of forgot about my account. Gomen! So here's my new story! Hope you enjoy! R&R!_

There once was a kingdom on the sun called Sundolian. A child of the royal family was and named fletcher. Although she was a girl. The family had wished for a boy and was very disappointed. They believed a girl as the next heir was a sign of weakness. The royal family and the kingdom declared her a disgrace to Sundolian. As a punishment, they through her off the sun with brutal force, unknowing and uncaring of where she was going and how hurt she might have been. Soon after the kingdom of Sundolian fell to an uproar of rebels who were against the families decision. They never found fletcher ever again.

_1 year later_

One morning Lucy was making her way to the guild feeling very uneasy. She heard a loud noise like something crashed into Magnolia with a lot of force. It kept her up late so she didn't get a lot of sleep. As she was about to walk into the guild she heard crying. She looked around but never found anything. She went to walk around to the back of the guild and saw a large crater. She was fully awake now. She ran towards the crater in a panic. The crying was loud now, and she had to do something. She quickly found the crying child in a metallic blanket. She unwrapped the blanket and picked up the child. On the child was a name tag that read Fletcher. But before Lucy could even comment on the child's name the blanket exploded. "Ahh!" she yelled as she flew back and hit a side of the crater, being knocked unconscious and holding the crying baby tightly. Everyone rushed out the guild in a panic. Everyone waited for the dust cleared except Natsu. He raced down and looked for the owner of the scream he heard. "Lucy!" He yelled. As the dust cleared he found her and the child. He ran towards her and picked her up and laid her on his lap, careful of the baby that was crying its head off. "Lucy? Lucy, can you hear me?" she groaned in pain as a response. "Lushy…." "Lu-chan…" Natsu picked her up bridal style and walked up to Mira. Mira took the crying baby and calmed it down as Natsu took Lucy to the infirmary. Everyone silently walked back in the guild.

_**A/N: **__I know it's really short but I didn't have a lot of time to type this. Please R&R! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__**: Hey guys! Nalu wedding here with a new chapter! Hope u like it!**_

'What happen back there?' Natsu thought as he carried Lucy to the infirmary. Mira right behind him, the mysterious child now calm. When he turned the corner and entered the infirmary Mira caught his attention. "Natsu?" she whispered cautious of not upsetting the baby from its quiet state. "Yeah?" he answered back laying Lucy on one of the beds. "The baby-…" suddenly the baby started crying when the window opened from a sudden gust of wind. Natsu closed it while Mira tried calming the baby down again. After 3 mins of trying she admitted defeat. The window kept bursting open when she thought it had calmed down. "Natsu do something!" She pleaded following Natsu out the infirmary so Lucy wouldn't wake up. "What am I supposed to do about it?" he complained. Erza and gray came over in all the commotion. "I'll try" Erza took the child. "Erza?" Mira watched Erza's tries to calm the baby. And just like Mira, she quit after 3mins. "Let me try." Gray said taking the baby. Gray didn't even get 30 seconds. As soon as he had the baby in his hands it started screaming louder. Natsu's sensitive ears rang in pain. Everyone turned their heads and some covered their ears. In the rush to make it stop, natsu took the baby from gray. "You made her cry louder ice prick!" he shouted to gray. But he got no response. "Natsu… the crying… it stopped." Erza said. Natsu looked down to see the baby had stopped. "Her?" Mira butted in. "How do you know it's a girl, natsu?" Natsu looked at her. "Hm? I don't know. It just doesn't look like a boy to me." Gray looked at the now sleeping baby in Natsu's arms. "He's right. It doesn't look a boy to me either." After deciding it was a girl, Lucy had woke up and walked over to her team sitting at a table with Mira. "Lucy! You're awake. How do you feel?" Mira asked turning her attention away from the sleeping baby. "I'm fine. Thank you Mira." She said with a smile sitting across from Natsu. "That's good. So far all we know is the baby's a girl." Erza informed her. "And that she will only calm down for natsu. And scream her head off for gray." She added on earning a 'tch' from gray. Lucy starred at natsu and the baby. "Fletcher…" she said. The group looked at her. "Fletcher?" Gray repeated, looking back at Lucy" "yes. The baby's name is Fletcher. It was on the blanket." She said. "But isn't Fletcher more of a guy's name?" Mira asked. But Lucy on the other hand wasn't listening. Instead she was stuck in thought starring at the baby. 'Fletcher. Baby. Girl. Natsu. Gray. They have to be related in some way.' She was so lost in her train of thought she couldn't even here her name. "-ucy! Lucy!" she was startled from her thought. "Sorry I was thinking." She apologized. "Natsu, could you hand me Fletcher?" she asked. "But Lucy, she'll start crying." Mira warned. "I know. Just give her to me." Natsu cautiously lifted the sleeping child off his chest and handed her to Lucy. She whimpered and shifted uncomfortably. Lucy took Fletcher and cradled her. After about a minuet the whimpers and shifts subsided. "Erza… change out your armor to something comfortable…" Lucy knew that erza hated taking off her armor. She loved it more than anything. She made eye contact with Erza, giving a nod of reassurance. Erza changed to a nice white shirt. When she finished, Lucy slowly handed Fletcher to Erza. This time Fletcher woke up. Everyone got ready to cover their ears and natsu got ready to take Fletcher back. But it never came. The screams of crying never came. Until… erza handed her to gray. He quickly gave Fletcher to natsu were she stuffed her fingers in her mouth and drooled. "Why does she scream when I touch her? It doesn't even make since!" gray complained. "Put on clothes." Lucy suggested. Gray looked down and cursed to find he was only in his boxers. While he went to look for his clothes, they tried Mira. Natsu set Fletcher on her lap and again, nothing happened. "Ha! Ice princess is the only one who can't hold her!" gray came back and tried with all his sanity not to hit natsu. Lucy took Fletcher and cautiously handed her to gray. He was hesitant at first but soon took her. At first she started crying but as he placed her against his chest she slowly stopped. As Lucy saw what happen unfold, she started thinking again. 'I got it! When Mira held her before she wouldn't stop crying cuz she felt cold. When put against Erza's armor it made her cry again. Since gray is an ice user, his body is usually cold, so she screamed cuz she hated it. But when natsu held her she stopped because his body is mostly heat. That's why she didn't cry.'

_**A/N**__**: Hey! i hope you liked it. I got writers block after the explaination soo.. i ended it there. R&R and tell me what u think might happen next with Natsu and Fetcher. if u have any ideas id love to hear them. this is NALU WEDDING LOGGING OUT! PEACE!**_


End file.
